


Talk With Your Hips

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cumplay, F/F, Futanari, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana's bored in history class, and when she notices Brittany is having an issue of her own, she comes up with a solution that will solve both of their problems, as long as they can both keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk With Your Hips

**Author's Note:**

> GKM Fill for the following prompt: Brittany gets hard in History class while they are watching a documentary, Santana helps her out. First she gives her a hand job, and Brittany cums and Santana licks off the cum from her hand. Making Brittany hard again, so Santana gives her a blow job, Brittany cums down her throat. Santana is so turned on she squirms a little and Brittany can see wetness from Santana's panties, making Brittany hard again, so Santana sits on Brittany's cock. And when Santana cums Brittany shoots her load deep inside her. All of this is at the back of the class so they have to be very very quiet. But would still like Brittany whispering dirty things in Santana's ear while she's on her cock.

It's only the start of third period, and Santana is already playing around on her phone in the back of history class, mostly ignoring the Women In History documentary that hasn't even been playing for ten minutes. After scrolling through her dead timeline and typing out a quick tweet about how mind numbingly bored she is, she sighs and drops her phone onto the table. Her eyes scan the classroom and find that the rest of her classmates seem equally as interested in the documentary as she is (even the fucking teacher is busy doing something on his laptop). She eventually turns to the girl beside her and sees a familiar pained and aroused expression on her girlfriend's face.

"What, you got a hard on for Helen Keller now, Britt?" she teases the blonde girl, lightly pushing her torso back so she can get a look at her lap. Just as she suspected, Brittany is rocking a massive erection in her cheer pants.

There had been a accident at practice yesterday, and Brittany was now sporting a pretty nasty looking bruise on her shin, so Sue was making her wear track pants to cover it up. She says it's because it looks hideous, but Santana's pretty sure it's so nobody starts asking questions about her Nazi coaching techniques. Brittany had actually been happy about it, because now she wouldn't have to wear her compression spanks for the rest of the week, but she hadn't really thought about the random boner problem her raging libido and super hot girlfriend might cause. As uncomfortable as the spanks were, at least it mostly prevented her from having to worry about getting hard in the middle of class.

" _Shut up_ ," Brittany hisses at her girlfriend, not appreciating the teasing. "It was Jane Addams. It made me think of that all girl choir a couple years ago, that did the hairography to Bootylicious, and then I started thinking about Beyonce's booty, and then how  _your_  booty looks dancing to Beyonce and now I have a hard on! Thanks a lot!"

Santana gives the blonde girl a mock pout at her tragic story. "Well," she draws out, scooting closer to Brittany in her chair and placing a hand on her thigh. "Since I had a _hand_  in causing this, how about I give you a  _hand_  in fixing it?" Brittany tilts her head in confusion and Santana sighs. "A hand job, Britt. How about I give you a hand job?"

"Oh!" Brittany exclaims in realization, immediately cringing when she realizes how loud she was. Both girls quickly look around them to see if anyone heard, but nobody seems to have. Brittany lowers her voice this time and harshly whispers, "We're in class, San! You can't give me a hand job in class. I mean, a quickie in the bathroom or locker room is one thing, but…"

"Come on, Britt, I'm bored," the brunette whines, willing to risk it. "We're in the back, all the lights are off, nobody is paying attention and the movie is really loud." Seeing the way Brittany is biting her lip, Santana knows she just needs a little more pushing. "Come on, this is hardly the most scandalous place we've done it. Remember when you fingered me in the back of the van that time we went to the zoo in Spencerville with your family?  _So_  much worse."

Brittany whimpers at the memory. That had been so hot, the threat of being caught by her parents or sister adding an amazing thrill to the experience. "No fair, you just got me harder thinking about that."

"Maybe I'll just keep reminding you of all the dirty things we've done until you come in your pants then," Santana suggests, slowly running her hand higher up Brittany's thigh as she speaks. "I'm sure Sue would find that much less embarrassing than a bruise to the shin."

Brittany's blue eyes dart around the room as Santana's palm makes it to the top of her leg, her fingers brushing against her hard shaft as they still. Santana was right, they _are_  at the far back corner of the room, and anyone she can see in the dark is either sleeping, texting or watching the video. And damn it, if the idea of getting off in a room full of this many unknowing people didn't turn her on.

Brittany's gaze falls back on her expectant looking girlfriend and she nods slightly, giving in. "Okay."

Santana's smile turns predatory and she quietly moves her chair closer to Brittany's. "Just sit back, baby," the brunette instructs her, rolling up the front of Brittany's Cheerios top so she wouldn't stain it. She unties the draw string on the pants and tugs when Brittany lifts her butt, pulling her pants and underwear down to the middle of her thighs, hopefully out of reach of the splash zone. Brittany's hard cock springs free of its confines, slapping against her stomach before standing at attention.

"The chair's cold," Brittany whispers to her girlfriend, suddenly feeling weird that her bare ass is sitting in a chair countless other students sit on. Then she remembers toilet seats and well, damn, she's never gonna look at public washrooms the same again.

Santana shushes her and carefully sticks her hand into her spanks to get some moisture. Brittany's eyes are glued to her actions, biting her lip to keep from moaning at the sight. Santana smirks at the blonde when she pulls out, teasingly brushing her wet fingers across Brittany's pouting bottom lip, before bringing her hand down and wrapping it around Brittany's shaft.

Brittany's hips jerk up on first contact and Santana has to quickly reach across with her other hand to push Brittany back against her seat. "Relax, baby, I haven't even done anything yet."

"Feels so good," Brittany whimpers, suddenly realizing that while they might be able to hide from sight in the back of the dark classroom, it would be a lot harder to keep from being heard. They've had a bit of practice having to keep quiet when they fuck while their parents are home, but this situation is a little more dire. There isn't at least three walls separating them from all the other people in the room. Hell, there's barely ten feet between them at the people at the table in front of them.

Sensing her thoughts, Santana whispers in her ear, "If you think you're gonna moan, kiss me." Brittany nods and bites her lip, waiting for Santana to start to work. "Ready?"

"Please," the blonde whines, desperately needing to release. It was starting to become painful. Luckily, she knew it wouldn't take very long until she was exploding, the threat of being caught heightening all of her nerve endings.

Santana flexes her fingers around Brittany's girth and without another word, slowly starts to move her hand up and down, pumping Brittany's cock gently. The juices on her hand make it easier to move, and she starts speeding up her pace after a couple of minutes. She watches the movement of her hand for a while, before her gaze moves up to see how Brittany is doing, and finds the blonde with her head back, biting down gently on the fist in her mouth.

She's not sure how long Brittany was hard for before she noticed, but she can tell by Brittany's heavy breathing and the way her hips are jerking up into her hand that she's not going to last long. She leans into Brittany's side and kisses her shoulder as her hand keeps working Brittany's dick, her wet palm giving the blonde the friction she's craving. Moving up to the head, Santana tightens her hold and sweeps her thumb across the slit at the tip, gathering the precum and bringing it back down with her, spreading it over Brittany's shaft for more lubrication.

"San," Brittany whispers, her voice straining as she tries to control her voice through the haze of pleasure.

Santana just keeps stroking, flicking her wrist in fluid motions to massage the massive member in her grip. "Does that feel good, baby?"

"So good," the blonde whines, her eyes fluttering open to look at her girlfriend's beautiful face. She lulls her head to the side and drops her forehead against Santana's, breathing her in as she works her cock.

"Almost there?" Brittany nods against her, letting out a little whimper when Santana's movements start to speed up. Santana's palm begins to rub against her at a frantic pace, pushing her closer to the edge. "Come for me, Britt-Britt," Santana whispers against her lips before bringing them into a heated kiss, swallowing Brittany's moans as she comes, gushing all over Santana's stilled hand. They continue to kiss as Brittany's cum leaks out and over Santana, until the blonde's hips have stopped jerking, signaling she's empty.

"Fuck," Brittany sighs in relief, pulling away from Santana's lips and dropping her forehead against the other girl's shoulder.

Santana brings her free hand up to run her fingers through Brittany's hair, while the other one stays firmly around her cock for a bit longer, letting the white liquid leak around her. They hold still for a moment, letting Brittany come down, before Santana slowly unclenches her fist, releasing Brittany's softening cock and carefully bringing her cum soaked hand closer to her.

Brittany pulls away from her girlfriend to watch what she's doing. "What are you gonna do with that?" With a smirk, Santana locks eyes with Brittany and slowly brings her hand to her mouth, giving the back of it a long lick, gathering up globs of cum. Brittany's dick twitches at the sight, and she can feel herself getting hard again already, before she even went fully soft. "Oh, God."

"You taste delicious, Britt," Santana tells her, lapping up the rest of the cum on her hand before she sticks her fingers in her mouth to suck her digits clean.

Brittany can't tear her eyes away from the sight, gnawing at her bottom lip as she watches as Santana closes her lips around each one of her fingers, individually sucking her cum off of each one. "San, you're making me hard again."

Santana laughs at her words as she pulls out her last finger, inspecting her hand to make sure she got it all. She licks her lips and gives them a satisfied smack before she leans over to kiss her girlfriend, letting her taste herself on her lips. She slips her tongue into Brittany's mouth, exploring the space she knows by heart, and then pulls back, moving her lips to the blonde's jaw, kissing a trail down her neck. She shifts out of her seat as her kisses reach Brittany's top, quietly crouching down in front of the blonde.

Brittany snaps out of her lustful daze when she realizes Santana has left her seat, and quickly sits up in her chair when she sees the other girl starting to make her way under their table. " _What are you doing_?"

"You said you were getting hard again," Santana answers her innocently, taking matters into her own hands this time. It took her long enough to convince Brittany to let her give her a hand job, she can only imagine how much persuasion might have been needed to let her blow her.

"Get back up here right now!" Brittany hisses, though the throbbing in her cock is disagreeing with her words. Her mind is telling her that this is a bad idea, that a hand job was one thing, but a  _blow_  job would be a lot harder to get away with, but  _fuck_ , she's getting hard at a rapid pace, and Santana's mouth would feel so fucking good right now.

Santana just winks at her and pulls her pants and underwear further down her legs, before spreading them wide and placing her body between them. The room is still dark, but her eyes have adjusted, and she's able to see left over cum still coating Brittany's legs, so she starts kissing her girlfriend's inner thighs, trailing from her knee to her pelvis, licking up any of the stickiness she finds. Once she's satisfied she's cleaned her work area, she rests her arms on the top of Brittany's thighs, so she's able to see the blonde's face as she takes the head of her cock between her plump lips, closing them around it and letting her tongue circle the tip.

"Jesus," Brittany moans, clenching her fists at the way Santana is tonguing the slit of her dick. She claws against the table, desperately looking for something to hold on to, but finds nothing. She spots her Koosh pen off to the side and immediately grabs it, putting it between her teeth and biting down, hoping it'll be able to keep her moans in check now that she can't kiss Santana to silence them. She lets her arms fall to her sides, and settles for gripping the seat of her chair, holding on extra tight as Santana's lips start to move down her shaft, swallowing more of her as she goes.

Santana notices Brittany's death grip on the seat, and it only spurs her on more. Her eyes travel up to the blonde's face and she wants to smirk at the way she's biting her pen, obviously holding back a moan. She's always been really vocal during sex, so she can only imagine how much control it's taking her to remain quiet. Santana continues to watch Brittany's face as she slides her tongue around Brittany's cock, giving it solid licks as her mouth moves up and down the shaft.

She grips the base of her girlfriend's dick with her recently clean hand, holding it back so she can lick up and down the whole underside of her cock, like she knows Brittany likes. She starts just above her balls, and licks all the way up to the tip, repeating the motion a few times before taking the head back into her mouth and sucking.

She watches Brittany's face contorting in pleasure and she wishes Brittany would open her eyes and look down at her, because there's few things she loves more than looking into Brittany's gorgeous blue eyes when she comes. She loosens the grip her hand has on Brittany's cock and slowly starts to move it up, massaging the shaft with her hand while she works the head with her tongue.

Swirling her tongue around the tip, Santana starts to move her plump lips down further, taking in more of Brittany's cock. She's careful not to take more than she can handle, not wanting to risk gagging and having a coughing fit while they're trying to be discrete in the back of class. She makes it more than half way down before she feels the tip of Brittany's cock touch the back of her throat and she withdraws a bit to be safe, and continues to the work the bottom half with her hand.

"Santana," Brittany whines, her name barely recognizable around the pen in her mouth. Brittany's hip slowly start to cant up into Santana's mouth, and she has to withdraw further to prevent choking. She lets her girl thrust a few times before bringing her free hand up to rest against Brittany's abs, gently pushing her back into her seat to keep her in place. "I can't, not much longer."

Getting her message, Santana latches on and sucks and licks Brittany's cock at a frantic pace, pulling her closer to release as quickly as she can. She can tell that she's drenched her own spanks in juices already, and if she gets Brittany off quickly enough, she's hoping they'll have time for Brittany to return the favor.

Feeling Brittany starting to swell, Santana pulls back. "That's it, Britt, come for me again, baby. I'm gonna swallow every last drop." She wraps her lips around the tip again and waits, giving the shaft a few more strong strokes.

"San, I'm gonna…" Brittany's voice trails off as she erupts; spilling streams of warm cum into Santana's waiting mouth. The brunette holds Brittany's gaze as she swallows as much of the liquid as she can, savoring the way it feels as it slides down her throat. Brittany's hips jerk up into Santana's mouth as she comes down, spurting a few more ropes until she's spent. She slumps back against the chair as Santana gently sucks her softening cock, making sure she got every last drop. "Fuck me, that was amazing."

Santana lets Brittany's cock fall from her mouth and swiftly moves back into her seat beside her girlfriend, making a show of running a finger across her lips to collect any left over cum, then sucks her finger into her mouth like she did before. "Even better a second time."

Even though Brittany knows exactly what Santana is trying to do, it works like a charm, and she can already feel her dick starting to respond to her girlfriend's teasing. "You're so bad," Brittany whispers, though the smile on her face tells Santana that she's not actually complaining.

"Only when you're being bad with me," she smiles back, the adorable way she scrunches her nose a contrast to the naughty way she's sucking her finger. She squirms under Brittany's gaze, the distracting of Brittany's cock no longer there to help ignore the throbbing in her own crotch.

The blonde notices the flash in Santana's eyes, and takes in the way the other girl is shifting in her seat. A playful grin spreads across her face when she realizes what's going on. "Mmm, getting wet for Helen Keller now, San?"

" _Britttt_ ," Santana whines, drawing the girl's name out at her teasing. She squeezes her thighs together to try to ease the ache, but it provides no relief.

Seeing her struggle, the blonde silently places a hand on Santana's soft thigh and gently pulls it towards her, spreading Santana's legs apart again. She leans forward to get a peek, and there's an obvious damp spot on her spanks, visible even in the dark of the classroom. "Look at you, you're even soaked through your panties."

"You know how much I love getting you off." She takes Brittany's hand in her own and slowly guides it towards where she needs her the most. Her eyes slip closed as she feels Brittany's long fingers trail up her slit, just barely able to feel the touch through the layers covering her. "Please, Britt-Britt, I need to you to touch me."

"You want my fingers?" Brittany whispers into her ear, nibbling her lobe for good measure. She feels Santana nod her head, and she lets the girl press her fingers against her harder, obviously as desperate for relief as she was earlier. She moves down from her ear to start kissing Santana's neck as she applies a bit more pressure to her strokes once Santana releases her hold. "Like this?"

Santana draws her lower lip between her teeth to swallow the moan when Brittany's thumb brushes against her clit. "More," she pants, trying to press herself against Brittany's hand. "I need your fingers inside."

"Inside your spanks?" Brittany asks innocently, slipping her hand into the tight red material to continue her rubbing against the soaking panties standing between her and her goal.

" _Britt_." Santana's hips cant up, desperately seeking more of the blonde's touch. "Stop teasing."

Brittany smiles against her skin. "Or inside your panties?" She slips passed the last barrier and this time her slender fingers trail through Santana's drenched folds. She slides through her moisture, making sure to avoid her clit and her entrance.

"Inside  _me_ , Britt," Santana groans, even though she knows Brittany knows what she wants, and is just being a big tease. "Please, I need you inside me now."

Granting her wish, Brittany reaches further and easily slips a finger inside Santana's hole, pumping in and out for a moment before she adds a second, stretching her just enough. Santana's breathing starts to get heavy, and her hips start jutting forward to meet each of Brittany's thrusts, and after all this build up, all it takes is Brittany's thumb brushing against her clit again to push her over the edge.

"Remember to be quiet, San," Brittany whispers against her ear as Santana tightens around her fingers. She pulls her head back so Santana can bury her face in the crook of her neck, trembling against her as her orgasm rips through.

"Holy shit," Santana pants, feeling the vibrations in her body starting to slow down. She collapses all of her weight against her girlfriend and tries to catch her breath, feeling a jolt run through her when Brittany pulls her fingers out and lightly trails them back up her folds lazily. "That was amazing, Britt."

Brittany drops a kiss on the top of Santana's head, a smirks against her hair. "We're not done yet, baby."

"What?"

"Come here," Brittany instructs her, pulling her hand free and tugging lightly on Santana's leg, until one of her thighs is over her lap.

Santana's eyes widen when she realizes what Brittany wants to do, feeling the girl's erection against her leg. Now it's her turn to protest. "No, Britt, we can't."

"Come on, San," the blonde whines, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "We're at the back of class, it's dark and noisy," she reminds her, using her earlier words against her. "And you got me hard again."

Santana knows she should protest more, but she can't make herself do it, and instead lets herself be pulled onto her girlfriend's lap. When she feels Brittany's cock against her covered pussy, and she gushes a little more, she knows there's no way she can stop it. "We have to be quiet."

"We've done good so far," Brittany reminds her, shifting in her seat to find the most comfortable position for this. "I can if you can."

Santana swallows thickly and nods, the ache between her legs too much to ignore. Brittany's fingers were a good release, but it had only been temporary. She needs to be filled, with more than fingers, and she can't wait. "I can."

"Good girl." Brittany reaches under the girl on her lap, and expertly pushes her spanks and underwear to the side, more than used to having to work around the uniforms for a quickie. Santana's are easy, it's her own compression spanks that usually provide a bit more difficulty in their lustful state. She uses her other hand to grip her cock, pulling it up and slipping the tip through Santana's folds to get to her hole.

Santana gasps when she feels the head of Brittany's dick enter her, stretching her walls to fit. Brittany slowly lowers her down, taking a bit more at a time, until she's impaled on her cock. She holds her position, letting herself take a moment to get accommodated with her girlfriend's size.

Brittany sucks in a breath at the amazing feeling of being buried so deep in the brunette's pussy, and takes a moment to look around the room. She's not sure about Santana, but she knows she got so caught up in their actions that she kind of forgot that there were literally at least twenty classmates just a few feet away from them. All it would take would be for one person's eyes to drift back there in boredom and they'd be caught. It really does send a chill of excitement through her, and she can't help but jerk her hips upward and into Santana.

" _Fuck_ ," the girl hisses out in surprise, not expecting the sudden pounding. Brittany thrusts into her a few more times, but it doesn't take long for them to realize that this isn't going to work. Brittany's chair is making a squeaking sound with her movements, and there's no way they'll be able to remain discrete if she keeps pumping into her. "Britt, Britt, stop, too loud."

Brittany reluctantly slows her movements, and lets Santana take control. This was all her brilliant idea in the first place. "I need you now, San."

Santana's feet can't quite reach the floor with the way she's straddling Brittany's thighs, making it difficult for her to get much leverage in their current position. Thinking quickly, Santana rearranges her legs, pulling them in front of her. "Spread your legs, baby. Scoot your butt up to the front of the seat." Brittany does as she's told, letting her legs fall to the side of the chair so Santana sinks further down on her cock, until the back of her thighs touching the chair seat. "Jesus, fuck," Santana hisses, feeling her pussy stretch around Brittany's girth even more. At least now her feet touched the floor. "Ready?"

"Uh huh."'

Santana takes a deep breath and bends her knees, pulling herself forward and then pushing right back down, repeating the action over and over, fucking Brittany's cock as hard as she can. Brittany leans back against the chair and just lets Santana take the reigns, watching her girlfriend's amazing ass bounce up and down in her lap. She can only imagine how much better the view would be if her damn Cheerios uniform wasn't on the way. She pushes her skirt up and holds it against the girl's back, so she can at least see how great she looks in her spanks.

The brunette starts to pick up speed, dropping back against Brittany harder, and burying her cock deeper inside of her each time. She's not used to having to do all the work herself, since Brittany always makes she to give as good as she gets, so the combination of the energy it takes to thrust backwards and the pleasure she gets from doing it, is starting to take it's toll. Luckily, she can feel the coil in her stomach starting to tighten, and she doesn't think either of them is going to take too long to get off.

Fighting the urge to continue to just sit back and enjoy the feeling of Santana's slick pussy around her cock, Brittany surges forward and presses her front against the girl's back, wrapping her arms around her and helping to push her forward and pull her back. She rests her chin on Santana's shoulder, her mouth just beside her ear. "That feel good, baby?"

"Mmm," Santana moans, grateful for the assistance. "So good, Britt, you fuck me so good."

"You're the one fucking me," Brittany corrects her, taking the lobe of Santana's adorably tiny ear and giving it a nip. "Fucking my cock like only you can."

Santana mumbles a response, her words lost as she feels one of Brittany's hands trail from her stomach, down into her spanks and finding her clit. "Hnnggg, holy fucking shit."

"You feel so good, San," Brittany whispers in her ear, her fingers working Santana's clit knowingly. After years of practice, she knows just which motions to use and just when to use them, to give her girl the maximum amount of pleasure. "I can feel your tight pussy stretching around my cock, fucking me so good."

Santana starts to jerk back faster on Brittany's dick, that coil in her stomach ready to burst. Everything Brittany's doing is driving her to the brink, and her hips start getting frantic. She's just about to choke out a warning to Brittany, when the blonde flicks her clit just as falls back on her cock at the perfect angle, and everything around her blurs and buzzes as she spasms in Brittany's lap.

The blonde tightens her hold on Santana, leaning them forward so they can curl into each other. Her eyes flutter back into her head as she feels Santana's walls clench and convulse around her cock, and she can't hold out any longer before she's exploding, too, emptying herself out into Santana's throbbing pussy. "Fuck me, oh my God, San."

Santana lets out a contented sigh as she feels Brittany's cum lining her wall, filling her up and she knows if Britt's arms weren't wrapped around her right now, she'd probably fall face first on the floor in bliss.

After taking a moment to recover and just vibrate together, Brittany unfolds them, leaning back against the chair and taking Santana with her. The brunette rests against her front, her head falling back onto Brittany's shoulder as she sucks in shaky breathes. "That was amazing, baby."

"Best history class ever," Brittany agrees with a giggle, placing a sloppy kiss to the side of Santana's face. She can feel her cock starting to slip out of Santana's fucked pussy, and she can't help but be worried about the mess they might have made. It was a miracle they were able to keep quiet enough that nobody saw them, and it would suck to get busted after the fact. "What are we gonna do now? How are we gonna get out of here without leaking all over everything?"

Santana's already thought this through, though. "I have an extra pair of spanks in my locker." Santana lifts her hips so Brittany's soft cock slips out of her, and then quickly pulls her uniform bottoms back into place before any of Brittany's cum can leak out of her. Once she's satisfied that she's covered, she slides off her girlfriend's lap and sits back in her own seat, carefully scooping up any excess cum that had already spilled out onto her thighs, and sucking it off her fingers.

"But you won't have time to go to your locker until next period," Brittany reminds her, sitting up, and looking down at her messy cock.

Santana smirks and raises an eyebrow, as if to say 'yeah, and?'. "Guess I'll just have to wait to clean off until then, won't I?"

Brittany lets out a little whimper at the implication, not sure how she'll manage to sit beside Santana during Spanish, knowing what she'll still have hiding in her spanks. "Jesus, woman, are you trying to kill me? We don't have time for me to get hard again."

"I don't know," Santana muses, tilting her head to the side in pretend thought. "You know how much of a joke I think that class is. Mr. Schue is always doing something embarrassing and obnoxious, I'm sure we could at least get a handy in if we're quiet.

Brittany shakes her head in amusement, knowing (hoping) Santana is joking. "You're so bad," she laughs, repeating her playful scolding from earlier.

"Only if you're being bad with me," she reminds her with a soft smile. The sweet moment is ruined when she leans forward without a word, and easily takes all of Brittany's soft cock into her mouth to clean her off.

"Give a girl a warning," Brittany hisses, holding her hands up and willing Santana to hurry up and finish before she gets hard again. Luckily she does, and Brittany is able to swiftly pull up her pants just as lights flicker on.

Dull clapping fills the classroom, and Brittany and Santana frantically scan the crowd now that they can see better, making sure they're not clapping for them or anything. Much to their relief, everyone seems to be packing up their things and getting ready to leave, not paying them any mind.

Santana checks under Brittany's seat to make sure they didn't drip any cum, and is happy to find it's clear. She quickly shoves her belongings into her bag and stands up with her girlfriend, squirming a little at the reminder of their not so quick quickie still buried deep inside of her. She notices Brittany's eyes nervously scanning the room, triple checking that nobody saw them.

"Relax, baby" she tells her, taking the girl's hand and slipping their fingers together. "Nobody saw us, just like I said. It's all good."

Brittany pouts, but lets herself be pulled towards the door. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that's gonna get a hard on everytime someone mentions Helen Keller now."


End file.
